


the end of an era

by cozyshiba



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozyshiba/pseuds/cozyshiba
Summary: “I hope to see you another day, Adora.” Catra walked away and Adora just stayed there, sitting on the ground, watching her back until she disappeared, until someone pulled Adora to her feet. There was nothing she could do anymore. Absolutely nothing.





	the end of an era

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this breaks your heart.

Adora breathed. Deeply. Carefully. Trying to be nonchalant as her cheeks heated up, eyes lighting like fairy lights. She was on a battlefield; she needed to get herself together. 

But god, Catra was there with her cute little smirk that made Adora want to scream at the top of her lungs and cry. She was fighting, clawing, ordering her soldiers like a force captain would. Catra was captivating. 

Adora remembered a time when she and Catra were young. They played a game, one that they made up to pass the time, whether things were boring or terrifying. They would say phrases back and forth, back and forth, until one of them could only fall into a fit of giggles, the other joining in. Adora relished in that memory. That was a time when everything was okay. That was a time when Adora didn’t have to fight her friend, the girl that stuck by her through thick and thin. And Adora just left her in the dust. 

Catra’s eyes flickered over to Adora for a second, a glimpse at what the quirky girl had become. Catra stared into hopeful eyes, whilst Adora looked into pools of darkness. The hope dimmed from Adora. Catra smirked again, this time evil, this time so untame that nobody could think of chaining her to them again. Catra felt completely free for the first time. 

“You don’t have to do this, Catra.” Adora called from across the plains, ignoring the sounds of grunts of pain and clashing weapons. Catra stared at her with that disturbing smirk that didn’t hold a trace of the young girl Adora used to know. “You can come join us, and we can fight side by side, like we used to.” 

Catra flicked her tail and stalked forward, claws sharpening, teeth peeking out of a smile. Adora held strong as she came close enough to press their lips together. Adora even held strong when Catra curled a stray blonde curl behind her ear and whispered. 

“Oh, Adora,” she purred, a crackled laugh escaping her lips, “why would I join you? The Horde can offer me everything I want or need. I can be powerful.” Catra giggled again and, noses nearly touching, reached for Adora’s hand. “You should join me. Get away from those pesky princesses.”

“Please,” Adora couldn’t help but plead. Tears were welling up in her eyes, a stinging pain that she couldn’t shake. Catra closed her eyes with a sigh. “Catra, please.” Adora’s voice broke, the brave facade of She-Ra fading into a fizzle. 

“You should’ve thought about me before you left.” Catra snapped, eyes opening, fire burning in them. She ripped her hand from Adora’s and stepped back, claws sharpening again. “It’s always about little Adora, stunning everyone with her mighty skills and cute attitude. You forgot me in the shadows. You ignored me when I needed you most.”

“Catra, I’m so sorry,” Adora’s eyes were wide with fear. She had never felt so heartbroken. “I love you, and I’m so sorry for getting caught up in the pizazz. Please, let me make it up for you. Join my side and let me show you how good of a friend I can be.” Catra inspected her nails and looked up at Adora, eyelashes fluttering devilishly. She hissed. 

“Too late.” Catra lunged, claws lightly scratching Adora’s face as she dodged out of the way. It was really happening. Adora couldn’t believe it; Catra had gone mad. Mad with power or pain, she didn’t know. 

“There’s a house in the forest,” Adora stated, dodging another attack from Catra, refusing to fight back. “There are flowers surrounding it, buzzing with bumble bees and butterflies. It’s by a pond with a waterfall.” Catra stumbled. Adora made for her legs and brought Catra down, landing on top of her and pinning her arms above her head. The cat hissed. “You chose the room with the most history. It’s where a lady once slept, until she discovered something in the trees.” Adora rambled on and on, her voice going so quiet that she could barely hear herself. She knew Catra already had the story memorized, but Adora told it anyways. “The lady stitched hope into the walls of the house with the magic she found in the trees. She produced golden flowers that shined as bright as your eyes. She created a place where we could live in peace and be together.

“Please, let me make that happen. It’s all I want, Catra. You’re all I want.” Adora’s lip was trembling. Catra has stopped her hissing and had gone still. Contemplating. Puzzled. Her eyes flickered, a small sparkle dashing across them before they became dull once again. 

“That’s only a fairytale, Adora. Nobody has happy endings. Especially not me, and especially not you.” Catra dug her claws into Adora’s hands, but the blonde didn’t move. She stayed, determined to make Catra change her mind. “We were always destined to fight. It’s going to happen, whether it be today or tomorrow or in a million years. You can’t change that.”

“You don’t know that.” Adora was fighting with her thoughts, pacing her words, not knowing what to say. She was losing Catra every second that they stayed here, debating this. Catra narrowed her eyes. 

“We created that stupid story when we felt lost. It’s not a reality and it won’t ever be. Grow up, Adora. I already have.” Catra whipped one of her hands from Adora’s and scratched the blonde across her arm that was still holding Catra’s other hand. Adora screamed, not in pain, but in agony. Catra got out from under her and stepped back, a new glint in her eye. One that signified the end of an era. 

“I hope to see you another day, Adora.” Catra walked away and Adora just stayed there, sitting on the ground, watching her back until she disappeared, until someone pulled Adora to her feet. There was nothing she could do anymore. Absolutely nothing. 

“Are you alright?” Bow pulled her along, worry in his eyes and an empty quiver on his back. Adora shook her head numbly and took out her sword. She stepped away from Bow and ran into the fight with rage in her eyes and fury in her heart. She pummeled through soldier after soldier, tank after tank, until all that was left began to retreat. That was when she dropped the sword and fell to her knees, She-Ra disappearing at the sound of wretched sobs. 

Someone sat beside her and put an arm around her shoulders. Another someone did the same. Adora held onto their touches like a lifeline and tried to hold in her tears. She tried to breathe, but everytime she took a breath, she smelled the vanilla of Catra wafting next to her, telling Adora things she didn’t want to hear. 

“It’s time to go,” a voice softly said from beside her. Adora nodded and let Glimmer and Bow stand her up and walk her back to the castle where Queen Angella was waiting in panic. Adora didn’t care. She just wanted to go home. 

But in the moment, Adora felt like she belonged nowhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading!! This was written on a whimsical thought at 1a.m. before a speech competition. Now, I must sleep so I don’t pass out tomorrow from exhaustion. Thank you my dears!!
> 
> -cozyshiba


End file.
